Pyrriah
Pyrriah, now known as Aloria, is the Capital of The Golden Empire. {WIP - pls no peek} History Originally sought out by Troxian G'il Dorfex with the aid of Haven, The Golden Empire was initiated during the mass exodus towards Shengming De Yaolan. Poorly gathering competent figures across Haven, figures such as Mango and Juuna Saie were hired as the initial infrastructure of the kingdom. Maybe it was under this naivety that the kingdom's strings were actually pulled by a select few behind the scenes. Collecting the most powerful figures from Haven such as the famous Manfred Ackerman, the Powerful Hiko Moriten, the Swift Carver Stormal, the Valiant Ixia, the Autonomous Unit 2 Unknown, the Madman Ekrex, and the Gallant Brunhilde . Making an effective super team to begin and run the Golden Empire. Founded on the 6th of Calistril 1002, Pyrriah stands tall and proud. - A New Chapter Begins - Not soon after, only a few months in time, the governmental begun to shift and turn, leaders rising and falling. Kestilian Kuchiku, whom had rose to power over the city, used it and the Cadmus to nearly destroy the city of Jiyu. Many lives were lost in the Year of 1003 and the month of Pharast. Kestilian Kuchiku found, as he was dying within the burning and crumbling city of Jiyu, that he had actually bared children; twins! The twins watched their father die in the arms of their mother in a bubble that deemed them safe, but faded away soon after. Not long after Kestilian's death, a woman by the name of Miyuki had attempted to take over the blood stained city and seemed to be doing just fine, until she suddenly disappeared without a trace. Tae'lana Thyrilestil took over the kingdom after Miyuki left, but instead of ruling it herself she reached out to the twins, which was easy enough as they were attending her school of magical arts. She offered them a place on their fathers throne and accepted their fate to rule over Pyrriah ever since. Abadius 22nd, Year 1017 The Golden Empire opened their gates to welcome in new seats to fill at their council and new allies and friends to open up trade with. They say to have taken a new look on life and their views, and strongly know what has happened in the past will forever hold a sour taste on foreigners tongues; but, the city aspires to mend these bridges that their beloved deranged father had destroyed before them and seek allies and friends. On this day, they denounced the name of "Pyrriah", a name soiled with corruption and taint, and in turn become anew with the name "Ѧloria". Reconstruction has begun in welcoming in more citizens who wish to join the twin rulers in their new found rise in power in cleansing the Pyrriah name. Geography Located at the base of a large mass of mountains, Pyrriah stands tall upon the hills that lead up towards the mountains, the mass of stone and land giving them shelter from behind. The climate around is seasonal, though the city seems to not be affected by the shift in seasons and often has their own versions of when winter, spring, summer and fall are deemed to be approaching. A large river flows past the city into the ocean quite a distance away, bearing all the necessary resources needed for a kingdom. Inhabitants The people of The Golden Empire are majorly human, even while there is still a tremendous amount of diversity among all races present in the Empire. The kingdom's inhabitants are mostly moved from Haven and thus lack the numbers from other races to make it truly diverse. A common practice in Pyrriah is, "RUN FOR THE WATERS," as the once Emperor Troxian was known to be volatile. Though he is dubbed the Emperor of the Golden Empire, citizenry had gotten used to the active Dragon as he flies around the sky day and night. While the practice was first accompanied by mass panic, eventually the citizenry have gotten numb to the sentiment and merely prepare to use the water system to make sure their homes aren't disposed of. With the new twin rulers and time going on, more races have been welcomed into the Golden Empire. Military Professionally trained by some of the most powerful figures from Haven, the military might of the Golden Empire is respectable. Besides the usual guards that linger around the capital, the city is mainly protected by the King and Queen themselves...and maybe a secret guild of mages, but that's just a rumor. Magic, Religion & Technology Probably mostly ingrained into the citizenry the blend of magic and technology to ingeniously improve the comfort of the citizenry's lives as integrated into the Empire. Whether it be technologically connecting the cities alarm system in order to tell all the citizenry to run into the river to save them from the Sky Emperor, or the magical way to remove waste, the Golden Empire Flourishes. Magic Religion Technology Laws & Crime Places of Interest Castle Redspire - The Rose Maze - Clockwork Forest - Additional Information * None seem to age within the kingdom, halting at the age from which they enter the Golden Empire's grounds. They do not suffer the ravages of time, and do not physically age. Should children arise into the question, they are taken to a separate place that is of secret to keep them cared for until they are to reach adulthood. * A feeling of romance fills the air within the capital, the citizens are more pleasing to look at the more time goes on, songs of love and poems can be heard of by far along with dozens of red roses and petals lining the white marbled streets. Affairs of the heart are common here. * The Capital is royally adjusted by far, as though walking through a nobles villa, all of the homes and shops appearing as if they belong in a story tale. Zyla and Zuriel's castle resides in Aloria, as such, matching accommodations were in order. * The Capital has magic surging throughout it's air like a spark on ones skin, it is a haven for spellcasters and seems to even boost castings within the area. * While within the Capital, every creature is blessed with a magical aura that allows all sentient creatures within its borders to understand one another as if they shared a common language. This is similar to the spell Tongues, allowing one another to speak to each other through any means although it has no effects on written language. * The Capital's buildings are dramatic, sweeping architectures and are built to a scale even the largest of creatures. City Rumors * The King and Queen are having an incestuous love affair. * There is a secret guild of Mages under Castle Redspire keeping the city safe. * Whispers of a secret flame cult that worships Troxian. * Mango never actually died, as some don't believe that fireballs can't melt golden dragons. Some even say they saw him get up, cast a spell to clone himself and left the clone where he once lay, escaping. Category:Cities Category:Sheng Cities